Sin censura
by LexSnape
Summary: Harry siempre supo que eso estaba mal, no se suponía que un adolescente sintiera deseo por su padrino, pero tampoco se suponía que un adulto quisiera follarse a su ahijado.


_Yo sé, que debería estar subiendo otra cosa, pero mi hermosa y adorable esposa me ha mandado esto beteadito y no puedo resistirme a subirlo, de nuevo... Esto lo escribí para ella y por ella, aunque la idea ha venido de la lista de ships que tenía guardada para el fictober con la palabra ruido. En todo caso está es la "secuela" de "_ _ **Curioso**_ _", así que si quieren pueden pasarse a leer ese primero._

 _ **Advertencias:**_ _Underage._

 _Historia beteada por **G. Mauvaise.**_

* * *

 _ **Sin censura.**_

No debió de haber pasado, lo sabía.

Nunca debió de irse a casa de Sirius el fin de semana. Estaba mal, no era correcto en lo absoluto, pero se sentía tan bien... así que simplemente se estremeció cuando el hombre dejó sus labios y bajó por su barbilla, su cuello y todo su torso dejando suaves besos y ligeras mordidas hasta llegar a su miembro erecto.

—Sirius... yo no creo qu-... ¡Oh!

Cualquier reclamo que Harry pudiera tener sobre tener la boca de su padrino en su pene desapareció al instante, siendo remplazado por sollozos y palabras sin sentido.

Sirius lo metió completo en su boca, sin darle un instante de piedad, antes de tomar sus bolas en su mano y empezar a jugar con ellas. El chico recargado en la pared sintió sus rodillas doblarse. Nunca había recibido una mamada... su única experiencia sexual se reducía a la muy mala paja que le había hecho la hermana de su mejor amigo en el internado, pero Sirius lo sostuvo de las caderas, manteniéndolo recargado en la pared.

Las sensaciones eran más de lo que Harry nunca pensó, el húmedo calor, la lengua acariciándolo, los dientes rasguñando y la garganta vibrando con cada sonido que Sirius hacía. No se quería correr, quería que durara eternamente, pero no era más que un chico inexperto y había estado caliente por demasiado tiempo como para soportarlo, incluso teniendo en cuenta cuando se hizo una paja en su casa antes de ir a la de Sirius. Sólo no pudo más, así que descargó toda su frustración sexual en la boca de su padrino, que simplemente se lo bebió todo no dejando ni escapar ni una sola gota.

Sirius lo soltó y entonces, antes de que Harry pudiera hacer o decir nada fue empujado hacia abajo, de rodillas frente el hombre.

Su padrino tenía el pantalón abierto y su dura, caliente y palpitante verga se mostró orgullosa frente a los ojos verdes de Harry. El miedo lo inundó, pero Sirius no le dio tiempo para actuar por cuenta propia. El hombre simplemente le apretó la mandíbula para abrirle la boca y se hundió de golpe y sin piedad hasta el fondo. Le provocó arcadas, y cuando se quiso echar para atrás lo sostuvo con fuerza del cabello.

—Has estado provocándome todo el verano... ¿Crees acaso que no sé que corres a tu cuarto a pajearte después de verme? Harry, no juegues con adultos si no puedes lidiar con ellos...

El miedo golpeó con más fuerza. Ese no era Sirius, no el Sirius que Harry conocía.

—Yo no soy un niño, Harry... Yo no quiero tomarte de la mano, ni besarte en la puerta de tu casa... Yo quiero hundirme en ti, quiero que me sientas en tu culo la mañana siguiente cuando mi corrida gotee entre tus piernas —Harry se estremeció y para su horror las palabras lograron que su pene marchito se sacudiera un poco.

Harry siempre supo que eso estaba mal, no se suponía que un adolescente sintiera deseo por su padrino, pero tampoco se suponía que un adulto quisiera follarse a su ahijado... y estaba terriblemente mal que le gustara tanto que Sirius le hablara de esa forma, como si no fuera más que una puta, sólo le gustaba demasiado y además los dos sentían cosas que no deberían sentir. Así que cuando Sirius se cansó de follarle la boca lo puso de pie y lo puso en la cama a cuatro patas Harry ya estaba duro de nuevo, y cuando la lengua de Sirius se hundió en el agujero de su culo, Harry supo que haría muchas cosas malas y totalmente censurables en el futuro.

* * *

 _¡Hola! Para ser alguien que dice no hacer porno... Hago demasiado._

 _¿Les ha gustado? ¿Mucho? ¿Poco? ¿Nada? ¿Les alegra ver un poco más de Sirry? ¿Quieren alguna otra pareja por aquí? Dejen un comentario bonito y seguro les respondo 3~_

 _Besos._


End file.
